Classified Information
by jokergirl2001
Summary: Suddenly getting a life time's memories shoved into one's head is a very painful process. But Yui was glad she now had an edge.
1. Memory of another

_"Remember to look in all directions before crossing Lyne!" her mother always told her before she left the house._

 _"Yeah, yeah whatever I'm a grown-ass teenager, I know this stuff from the back of my head mom," she would reply plugging in her headphones before slamming the door shut._

 _And even though she complained about her mother worrying too much she always checked the road. Left, right, left and then cross._

 _Yet as she was crossing the street the sound of an engine roaring loudly was the last thing she heard before it all went blank._

A six year old Yui Komori opened her eyes, a startled gasp escaping her as she woke up on her small bed.

"Wha...?" was the only thing the six year old could mutter as she quickly rubbed her eyes.

The dream she had no longer vividly playing in her head, instead the dream was now just a mere small part of her thought process.

Yui's thought process was fully focused on preparing for breakfast, after all her little tummy was already asking for food.

Absently straightening her platinum blonde hair she stumbled off of her bed losing her balance in the end resulting in her falling on her butt.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed now fully awake as the pain coursed through her body waking her up.

"Yui?" the familiar voice of her father asked fully opening the half-closed door.

"G'morning daddy," Yui greeted with a smile, the pain becoming duller by the second.

"Good morning to you too my little girl," Seiji Komori greeted offering the girl his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Had a weird dream," Yui murmured taking her daddy's hand.

"Oh? Can you tell me what it was about?"

"Uh-huh, there was this weird and grumpy girl in it, dunno what happens to her at the end..." Yui explained still a bit confused as to why the world suddenly went blank before she woke up.

"Weird," Seiji commented.

"I know," Yui nodded as Seiji ushered her into the bathroom across her room.

"Brush your teeth and come downstairs for breakfast, okay?" he kindly smiled at her.

"Hai tou-chan," Yui smiled back.

She resisted the urge to yawn as she climbed up onto the steps that helped her reach the sink.

Although she reached it she still had to go on her toes to see her reflection, it was one of the cons and struggles of being a little kid.

Like the good little girl she was, Yui Komori grabbed her toothbrush and then applied a tiny amount of pink colored paste. She had a habit of washing the toothbrush before applying the paste and letting a bit of water fall on the toothbrush after applying the paste too.

Idly, she began brushing her teeth while bobbing her head along to the chirping of the birds.

She quickly finished cleaning her teeth and splashed her face with water.

She stepped on her toes in order to get a view of herself in the mirror, her eyes widening as she felt a sudden surge of pain in her head.

 _"Lyne, you've been playing that vampire porn game for days now, go take a shower, and for the love of Jesus go out."_

 _The girl, Lyne, rolled her eyes. "It's called an otome mom!" she corrected._

 _"Really? Then why do I hear moaning sounds from your room in the middle of the night?"_

 _Lyne gaped, a blush creeping up her face."That's way out of context!"_

 _"Whatever, we're going to go see the Maze Runner in an hour, you better be ready."_

 _Lyne smirked, "Of course, I can't miss Newt nor Minho on screen," she muttered before looking down at the screen of her psp._

 _It had the cover of a game, Diabolik Lovers Haunted Dark Bridal, there stood a handsome man holding a blonde hair girl that had..._

"Same eyes as me," Yui gasped, her eyes wide in surprise.

The pounding in her head became louder making her clutch her head as more memories surged through her head.

 _"I am nobody's prey."_

 _"Please, God, help!"_

 _"You keep calling me chichinashi. I have a name and it's Yui Komori."_

 _"I thought you were different."_

 _"I will never submit to you. Never!"_

 _"But I will still believe. No matter how painful life becomes, I will still believe. Man is weak, so I must believe."_

 _"Amongst the perfume of beautiful roses, blooming in wild abandon... I learn of my own fate. I met them as though drawn to them... by the threads of fate. They are vampires, hungry for blood and desire. Something within me begins to become unhinged... and begins to awaken. There is no longer anywhere to run."_

 _"The rose had begun to wilt. Longing for escape, I drive the stake into the cold heart and it disappears. I lock away the temptation and desire... inside a forbidden bloody hell."_

 _"I am here because I need to find the truth."_

The sudden surge of memories, experiences, knowledge and wisdom was too much for the four year to handle.

So she blacked out.

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

When she woke up again she was on a hospital bed, the nurse informing her that she had a panic attack for unknown reasons.

Yui wasn't really new to hospitals, in fact until recently she paid monthly visits to the hospital because of health reasons concerning her heart.

She had recently been cleared of having to pay those visits though, ever since this weird doctor declared her of being perfectly well.

But Yui barely even cared about the fact that she was in the hospital as she stared blankly outside the window.

She wondered how the sky could look so beautiful while her future was so bleak.

 _'Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato and Subaru...'_ she repeated the names of those cruel brothers in her head.

She felt her heart beating painfuly for a second.

Wincing she realized, _'Cordelia..'_

At that moment she realized that yes, she is that Yui Komori, and judging by the fangirl named Lyne's knowledge, she'd be thrown in a den filled with sadistic and mentally unstable vampires.

 _'...why me?'_

She didn't even realize that she was crying, because she didn't want that life.

And the weigh of knowing that her future was decided for her from the moment she had received the heart beating in her chest was heavy.

Especially knowing that she couldn't run away from someone as influential and powerful as Karl Heinz.

She'd be forced to become Eve in a sick project.

Forced to become a blood bank for emotionally and physically abusive vampires.

Just because of the heart beating inside her.

 _'Why is God being so cruel to me?'_ she wondered as she sobbed her heart out.

Six year old Yui was naive, foolishly good and annoyingly innocent. In her head whenever things went bad she'd just have to cry and her daddy would make it all better.

However, as she stares outside the hospital, her eyes all red from crying she finally realized that this wasn't a situation where that man could help her with.

The rose tinted view she had on the world shattered leaving with the cruel reality.

 _No one will be there to comfort me when I cry in eleven years..._

It was a simple fact.

 _No one will be there to rescue me._

She let herself fall back on the hospital staring blankly at the white ceiling.

 _My knight in shining armor won't come._

Her eyes closed, but one last thought breezed in her head.

 _Then I'll have to rescue myself, right?_


	2. A petty child

When she leaves the hospital Yui becomes withdrawn. It isn't unexpected considering she does have the foreign memories of a stranger cooped up inside her head. Sometimes she would find herself confusing her own memories and Lyne's memories with one another. Even that isn't unexpected considering she's been picking up Lyne's hobbies in order to better understand why Lyne was so, so, so mentally unstable?

No, she was sure that Yui was sadistic.

After all who in their right mind would be entertained by some poor unfortunate girl being abused by vampires? Not to mention a very dirty memory of the Lyne girl actually getting turned on by the lewd games she played.

Yui just couldn't understand it. Sure, the vampires were handsome, but why enjoy it? And would she enjoy being abused by those vampires one day? Would she become someone who enjoys suffering? A masochist?

That didn't matter. It wouldn't matter for at least ten years.

She'll be starting primary school soon. Should she make friends? Or should she just distance herself to those ignorant kids that still saw the world in the same carefree way that she used to? On one hand making friends would be pointless in the run long, she couldn't afford to be tied down to them nor become emotionally attached. On the other hand she's human. She gets lonely too. She yearns for companionship.

The choice was either following the advice of her emotions or selfishly protect herself from getting hurt like Lyne did.

Make friends or make sure they don't turn on her when she needs them the most.

 _Perhaps it's better for me to be alone. They're all six years old. They don't know anything about the real world._ She thinks to herself with a decisive nod.

Yes, she would just stick her nose in her books and endure the horrors of re-learning things she already knew thanks to the foreign memories. According to the memories school was going to be hell when she gets older.

 _Well at least it's better than being betrayed by one's own sons and burned._ Yui thinks to herself before wincing at the sudden chest pain.

What can she say? She likes pissing off Cordelia.

Yui wasn't afraid to admit that she was a petty child. Petty enough to harm herself in order to deliver jabs at Cordelia. With a satisfied smirk she decides to go bother her "father" into buying her some more books.

It slightly pisses her off whenever he would send her worrying looks. It was him that would one day send her to a house filled with six vampires that had a penchant for sucking dry their victims. One could argue that the games were so confusing that it isn't clear if the man knew or not about the Sakamaki being vampires, but who cares? Because what sort of _father_ (real or not real) would send their _only daughter_ to go live with _six teenage boys_?

Yui didn't think that the man would let her go without being sufficiently informed, so that wasn't a possible explanation.

 _It's funny how he claims to love me, yet he's the one who will be sending me to my possible death in ten years' time._ Yui muses to herself. And she couldn't resist herself, _It's even more messed up than your way of showing affection Cordelia._ because after all Yui just got some kicks and giggles out of humiliating Cordelia at ever chance.

What can she say? She was a petty girl. And a selfish one at that.

So she ignored the chest pain she was feeling. _Oops. Sorry, I guess I opened some old wound of a very **one-sided love** , eh Cordelia?_ And she really likes pushing it, doesn't she?

Then the intensity of the pain increases and she decides to stop. For now.

* * *

In hind sight promising to not making any friends was what one would say _jinxing herself_. Because it was just her luck that the teacher decided to pair everyone up in order for everyone to have a buddy. Someone in class to monitor them.

Wasn't it a bit too early for that though?

However Yui could be quite stubborn when she wants to. So she simply ignored the teacher and kept her head down in her book. It was a stupid book about a proper lady earning a happy ending. Personally Yui dislikes books like these, the ones that made life seem so simple while in reality it wasn't. In reality happy endings don't exist. One just had to work with what they had and be satisfied with the ending their hard work earns.

Cynical, but true.

Especially considering that people only have one life. And whether they had a bad one or a good one doesn't mean anything, because in the end it's the only one they had, isn't it?

"Yui Komori?"

Yui lifts her head up meeting the gaze of her teacher head-on. "Yes?"

"You're the only one left without a buddy." Her teacher awkwardly points out.

Yui resisted the urge to roll her eyes in annoyance, and instead answered in a forced polite tone. "It appears I'm the odd number out. Do not worry about me, I can take care of myself."

"Komori-chan, are you sure?"

Yui stiffly nods, then adds. "I would prefer it if you would call me by my first name sensei."

 _After all Komori isn't even my real last name. It's just a meaningless word attached next to my name. Pathetic._

Then Yui inwardly smirks. _Were you ever referred to as Heinz-san?_ She teasingly questions.

"O-okay, Yui-chan."

Yui could see that her teacher was intimidated by her. And the young girl clicks her tongue in annoyance, because Cordelia hadn't responded to her jab. The game was boring if only one person plays after all.

Well, at least it was crisis averted in the friendship department.


	3. A familiar name

Yui played with the cross themed necklace _that_ man gave her, "To think of Him in your time of need." He had told her with a smile before heading off to work.

Frankly Yui wanted to just wrench the damned thing off her neck and burn it. But that would cause problems considering _that_ man works as a priest. The last time a child raised by the church had openly defied their teaching they had considered the child possessed. And actually tried to exorcise the demon inside of him.

Yui didn't want someone to exorcise a nonexistent demon from inside of her, thank you very much.

And it isn't although she doesn't believe in God or anything. A part of her believed in him and thinks that he's watching over, another part of her believes that there is a higher being up in the sky and that the higher being was a dick, and the cynical part of her was is atheist.

In essence she had no clear belief on the whole religion deal, well at least not at the moment.

"Yui-chan, do you need help with your homework?"

Yui resisted the urge to scowl at her caretaker, a bubbly sister in training, next time she was totally tagging along with _that_ man one way or the other. Maybe then she could actually learn something new, and he could actually be useful.

"This isn't homework." Yui answered the stereotypical blonde sister, not concentrating on the book in her hand anymore.

"Then what is it?"

"It's a fine piece of literature."

"But…isn't it in English?"

"I hadn't noticed."

The caretaker, bless her limited stupidity, realized that Yui just wanted to be left alone.

"I'll take you to your lessons later then."

Ah, self-defense and karate. Yui looked forward to that. She knew that in the long run it wouldn't help her with the sadistic vampires at all, but she didn't want to be defenseless against other human beings. It would hurt her pride. Besides, it was a good way of venting and releasing frustration.

 _Besides,_ she thought, _I can't hurt vampires, but humans are fragile like glass. I can hurt humans._ A cruel smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

No, she wasn't like those vampires who terrorized innocent people. She'd only hurt humans that deserved it. Her school had a lot of bullies after all, perhaps she should make sure she gets put in a middle school filled with delinquents and problematic children. Then she'd have a reason to beat people up.

 _I'm not like a certain someone that would hurt their own children._ And as usual the purple-haired woman made her heart hurt.

But it was worth it.

Suffice to say the least after that day and some interesting talks between her and _that_ man, and _that_ man and her caretaker, Yui managed to convince _that_ man to take her with him to his trips.

Yui could be quite stubborn after all. And besides, as much negative feelings she had for _that_ man, she knew he spoiled her rotten.

"""""""""""

From the day that she received the memories of another person Yui wondered if the world she lived in was really fictional.

If right now this was all part of the sick story she's in. If everything she feels, thinks, believes, and dreams about aren't her own.

Then she feels a surge of defiance. Because only she can decide for herself, at least in the aspect of how she acts or what she does in her free time. The only thing she can't change is the beating heart in her chest.

But aside from that Yui couldn't help but feel so _empty_. Sure, there were some amusing moments here and there, some moments where she feels whole, but at the end of the day as she lays in bed awaiting her nightmares she feels so empty. So apathetic towards everything except her.

Call her selfish, but the only one she really cares about is herself. The only concrete goal she has would be not to fade in the background, she wanted to be something more. Something greater than the pathetic Yui she saw in memories that weren't her own.

She didn't quite realize that the goal stemmed from her childish line of thinking that she still possesses despite the memories, knowledge, and experiences in her head.

Her goal stemmed from one line of thinking, " _It's unfair. I don't want to be a pathetic, worthless and useless Yui. I don't deserve that. I deserve more. I want to be more. I want to be useful, to be special._ "

That's why she keeps putting herself out there. Trying to learn more things, filling up her schedule with too many hobbies, and generally avoid being categorized as "normal."

Seeing as the adults refer to her as a genius, and all her peers call her "The Ice Princess", she'd say she's doing quite well.

Thing is, she doesn't know what to do with her life by the time she's an adult. She doubted she'd even become one, it's more likely that she'd piss off one of those vampires and gets killed.

 _Maybe I can make a game out of it…_

""""""""""""'

Yui clutched her chest hard, _Stop already Cordelia, if I die you die too._ That made the pain she felt stop.

She breathed out a shaky sigh of relief, maybe she had gone too far by criticizing Cordelia's love for Karl…

"Is something wrong Yui-san?"

Yui glanced at a middle-aged brunette, her piano teacher. "No, I'm perfectly fine." Lying's something easy to Yui.

It's the first thing she learned when she was introduced to reality.

"Then let's continue the lesson, and perhaps by the end of the year you may be able to play something beautiful. As it stands, not only are you off key more often than not, but your performance has no heart."

Yui had a wry smile at that, she knew learning to play wouldn't be easy, but to think that it would be this hard….

 _My performance lacks heart, because the one beating inside me isn't mine._

But her teacher was too simple-minded to understand that someone couldn't use something they didn't have.

"Yes sensei." Yui said instead.

"""""""""""

 _Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Yui looked at _that_ man. He was holding a camera. "Is something wrong?" she asked placing down her Spanish book.

He smiled at her. "I've just recently gotten into photography, and right then you had this look, as if you were in another world. I just had to take a picture."

Then he handed her the camera.

Curiously she looked at the picture he took, and realized that he was right. She did have that faraway look to her, as if she was seeing but _not_ seeing.

She always gets like that when she reads books. Books and games are far more interesting than reality. Reality's free after all.

"I see." Was as she said before handing back the camera, "Don't get too caught up in it." She said feeling generous.

"Why don't you join me? It could be some father-daughter bonding time."

Ah, there was the punch line. Of course he would ask her for some father-daughter bonding time. The whole getting into photography thing was just a ruse to get her out of her "shell"

It wasn't his first attempt.

Yui inwardly scowled, _that_ man had no right to look like a hopeful puppy. No right at all. Considering he'd be the one kicking her to a den full of sadistic and fucked up vampires.

"Sounds like fun." Yui said in a clipped tone.

"I knew you'd say that, so I bought you your own camera. I'll go get it." He had no right to look like a dog with a bone.

For some reason she could feel Cordelia laughing at her misery. _Fuck you, you fucking slut that just had to whore herself away and spread her legs for everyone because her husband didn't give a flying shit about you._

Yui clutched her chest hard. But that satisfied smirk didn't wash away. She wasn't a masochist or anything, but she's come to enjoy the pain Cordelia lashes out on her, because it's proof that even a human can dominate a vampire given the right circumstances.

"""""""""""""""""

Yui crossed her arms. "This isn't fair." Nothing about her life was fair. But this was just so stupid.

"I love you Yui—"

Yui rolled her eyes, _Yeah right._

"—but you need to learn to stop distancing yourself from others." _That_ man finished.

Yui arched an eyebrow, "By making me work at a farm?" sarcasm practically oozed out of her mouth.

 _Not to mention the lack of reading material, games, and any entertainment I'd actually enjoy._ She added silently to herself.

"Hard work makes one value things more, trust me."

Yui scoffed, "Hard work makes one satisfied. _Talent_ makes one great."

He frowned at her in a disapproving manner.

"And why are you leaving me with some strangers I don't even know? Shouldn't you be staying too? To keep an eye of me?" Yui fired off some questions.

"They're not strangers, I know these people, the come to the church from time to time. They're your friends by proxy. I have work sweetie, and I'm sure they're capable enough to keep an eye on you. They have the whole village to help them after all." _That_ man patiently answered.

Who even lives in a village anymore?

"People who appreciate working hard."

Oh, she said that aloud.

"I _do_ work hard." Yui pointed out.

 _That_ man had the nerve to give her a knowing smile. "Let's see if you still think that after your summer vacation here."

Yui scoffed before stomping away while dragging her suitcase. "Take me there already."

""""""""

"Oh my, she looks so precious."

Yui inwardly grimaced as a brown haired woman started coddling her, though she did take the time to observe.

The brunette had matching eye color and looked young despite the fact that she's in her thirties, and judging by the callous hands…she works hard too.

Her husband, who was standing a little sideways from her had messy blonde hair and brown eyes as well, he looked stern in contrast to his wife's cheery attitude, and judging by his body he worked hard too.

Both had matching crosses as necklaces.

"I hope this doesn't cause too much trouble." _That_ man sheepishly said.

Yui resisted the urge to scowl at him, mentally she started doing the Spanish alphabet in her head.

"Of course not, we owe you a lot after all Seiji-san. And an extra hand's always welcomed." The husband said.

"And our son doesn't have any peers around here, so it's good for him to meet Yui-chan."

 _Why does everyone insist on adding 'chan' to my name? And why does this seem too much like a play date?_

"I'm glad, I best be taking my leave right now."

At least she wouldn't see _that_ man for the whole summer vacation.

And then he crouched down and hugged her. "I'll miss you." He whispered in her ears.

Yui wanted to push him off of her that instant, but for the sake of appearances she wrapped her arms around him too. "See you after summer." She wouldn't say that she'd miss him. Not even as a lie.

And she'd never admit that her heart warmed a bit at the thought of someone missing her.

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"He seems like a good father." The woman noted.

Yui didn't say anything.

"Ah, we forgot introductions!"

Yui inwardly sighed turning around to face the two adults. "I'm Yui Komori." She greeted with a fake smile.

 _Not like they would be able to tell. Fake or not, a smile is the best way out of a toughie._

"I'm Elena, and this is my husband Ed. Our son's out right now, but you'll meet him soon. His name's Edgar, I'm sure you two will get along."

"For now you sleep, tomorrow's hard work. And you can meet Edgar tomorrow." Ed said.

Yui nodded resisting the urge to yawn. _Still that name sounds familiar…._


	4. Meeting Edgar

Yui was having a very pleasant dream involving burning down the Sakamaki mansion while getting cheered on by everyone. Heck, even Cordelia was getting burned down in the dream.

"GET BACK HERE YOUNG MAN!"

And then Yui was startled out of her dream and back into reality. Now, if there was one thing Yui hated it was to be woken up by the sound of screaming. But she didn't really care at the moment, she was too lazy to.

 _What time is it?_ She wondered sparing a glance at the window next to the bed she was sleeping in. The moon was out, so that meant it was night time.

Yui wanted to go back to sleep.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And she was sure she couldn't with the shouting contest going on. Did these people disturb the neighbors often? Jeez, some people weren't educated enough to leave their problems for when people weren't sleeping.

Yui could hear the sounds of loud footsteps making their way upstairs towards the room she was in right now. Lazily she turned to look at the door at the same time it went open, she couldn't really see much thanks to the dim lighting. But she could tell it was a kid her age, Edgar she assumed.

He noticed her immediately. Who wouldn't notice a weird girl sitting in their bed? Oh, of course Yui already figured out that this was Edgar's room. Only an idiot like the original Yui wouldn't realize it by now in the current Yui's opinion.

"Who are you?" Edgar immediately asked her closing the door behind him and locking it.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK AT THE COUNT OF THREE!"

Edgar flinched.

Yui got out of the bed, and grabbed the wooden chair from Edgar's desk.

"ONE!"

Yui approached the door.

"What are you doing?"

Yui set the chair against the door knob in just a way that it acted like a barricade to prevent anyone from coming inside the room. From what she's heard the people she's staying with were poor, so they wouldn't break down the door.

"TWO!"

"You don't want them to come inside, do you?" Yui asked the boy.

Edgar stared at her in surprise for a moment before shaking his head no, "Not really." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"THREE!"

And then there was banging on the door.

"Will they keep doing this all night long?" Yui questioned with a yawn.

Edgar shrugged.

Yui sighed, "Well they can't keep it up forever. Let's just go to bed already, hope you don't mind sharing."

"My parents do. I don't." Edgar quietly said.

"Well they did seem like overly religious people, so it's surprising to me that you don't mind." Yui murmured as well. It's as if both of them agreed to let their voices be drowned out by the noises the two adults were making.

"I'm atheist." Edgar informed.

"Do you even know what that means?" Yui asked walking over to the bed. She got in first, so her face can face the wall.

"It means I don't believe in god." Edgar answered getting into bed too.

"Ah."

"What about you?" Edgar asked.

With a sigh Yui turned to face him, a lazy look in her eyes with underlining curiosity, "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't." She truthfully answered.

"Then why don't you say anything about me not believing?"

"Who am I to tell you what you can and can't believe in?"

Edgar didn't answer her, he merely looked at her. "You're different." He stated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yui."

"Yui…" Edgar repeated the name, "That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

"…."

Deeming their conversation over Yui turned her back to Edgar. Her eyes looking out of the window towards the night. She really missed sleeping in her own bed. She started humming a song that she liked, a song that described her perfectly.

Slowly her eyes started drooping, but she could feel Edgar's eyes on her back.

She fell asleep to the sound of people banging on the door while humming a song that didn't exist in the world she lived in.

"Goodnight Yui.."

"""""""""""""""""""'

Yui woke up to the feeling of somebody gently shaking her awake, "Wake up," Edgar's voice gently ordered.

"It's too early…" Yui childishly complained curling up into herself. She wasn't exactly wrong, it wasn't even five in the morning yet.

"We have to get ready to work."

"But it's summer!"

"Not here it isn't." Edgar's amused voice informed.

Yui stubbornly stayed still. And then she felt someone poking her cheek repeatedly. "Stop it." She ordered swatting the hand away.

"C'mon, ya can't stay in bed forever."

"Watch me."

"My parents will be up soon."

That woke Yui up. _Have to keep up appearances._ She reminded herself getting out of bed ignoring the smug Edgar.

"Can I go take a shower?" Yui asked crossing her arms.

"Better not to, it won't make a difference considering we'll be working the whole day. You should shower at nighttime before we go sleep."

"Then what now?"

"We go milk the cow and see if chickens laid some eggs."

 _How hard can that be?_

"""""""""""""""

 _Very hard._ Yui decided as Edgar laughed at her situation.

Her hair was currently a mess. It looked like a chicken. But at least she managed to milk the cow, and get some eggs.

"Shut up, you didn't even help." Yui gritted out placing the bucket filled with milk near the table.

"You said you didn't need my help." Edgar reminded her while putting the basket filled with eggs down next to the bucket.

"…shut up."

"Want me to help you with your hair?" Edgar offered.

"I don't trust you."

"Aww c'mon, I'll make it look all nice and pretty like girls like it!"

Yui sighed plopping down on the floor. "Just make it fast."

At this point she already figured out who Edgar was. Yuma Mukami. She was fairly indifferent to the Mukami brothers, it wasn't like she liked the Mukami brothers, but she'd prefer them over the Sakamaki brothers.

Who was she kidding? The Mukami brothers weren't by any means better than the Sakamaki. Both were out for her blood.

 _Least I'm more popular with the boys than you'll ever be dear ol' Cordelia._ She kind of deserved the resulting heart pain.

Surprisingly, Edgar was pretty good with his hands.

"""""""""""""""""""

"What happened to your face?" Yui asked.

Edgar shrugged, "Ran into the door." He lied. Truth was his parents were mad at him again for expressing his disbelieve in religion.

As usual Yui didn't pry and instead went back to planting some seeds.

Edgar had to admit that despite only being at the village for a week Yui was doing a fine job. He rolled his shoulders before crouching down to help Yui with the seeds, bobbing his head along to Yui's singing.

He liked Yui's songs.

Especially the ones she sung about being misunderstood, being different…it was like Yui was fighting against the world with her songs.

When he told her that she merely gave him a wry smile.

 _"I don't like fighting a losing war."_

He had a feeling he'll never understand what she meant by that.

"Hey Yui?"

"Need me to cover up for you again?"

"Can you?" Edgar asked in a hopeful tone, but he knew Yui would comply anyways.

"Yeah, yeah, go meet up with your lover." Yui casually told him while waving him off.

"He's my best friend not my lover." Edgar corrected for the hundredth time.

"You're meeting him in a forest all alone. I'm bound to believe that it's more than friendship." Yui dryly said.

"You can come too you know."

"No thanks." Yui said a bit too quick for Edgar's liking.

But just like she didn't pry, he decided not to as well.

"You know you're my friend too, right?"

He was too nervous to hear the reply, so he quickly walked away.

He missed the fact that she chuckled.

"Friends? What a joke." He didn't hear her say that.

But Reiji did.


	5. Losing Edgar

Yui shivered.

For the last three days she felt it, the phantom feeling that someone was watching her. Who it was? That was anyone's guess.

 _And here I thought you're the only creeper I have to deal with Cor…_ And despite how confident she tried to sound, it was obvious to her that she was unnerved.

The fact that Cordelia didn't deem her insults mocking enough was obvious by the lack of heart pain she's experienced since the last day.

"Yui!" Two hands cover her eyes.

Yui immediately throws the person over her shoulder in self-defense, her eyes narrowed and her posture ready for a fight.

Then she noticed that it was just Edgar.

"Oh, it's just you." She blandly said relaxing back into her normal posture.

"That hurt! And what's wrong with me?" Edgar cried out in protest.

Yui offered him her hand inwardly reminding herself that she wasn't feeling guilty or anything, and that she was merely doing so out of politeness. "You just surprised me." She truthfully answered.

"You didn't seem so surprised though, I expected you to yell like a girl."

"Aaahhh…." Yui drowned out lazily in a mockery of a laugh.

"I have a feeling that girls aren't supposed to act the way you do." Edgar noted.

"You're having the same mindset as your parents then." Yui resisted the urge to smirk at Edgar's horror filled face.

If there was one thing Edgar couldn't stand, it was to do anything or say anything remotely similar to his parents.

"I take that back! You're the most girly girl I've ever met!"

Yui merely shook her head at the statement, caught between being both offended and amused.

"Though where did you learn to do that?"

"I take some lessons. They taught be some self-defense as a starting point." Yui yawned out, she still found waking up before five a pain in the butt.

But what could she do?

"Could you teach me sometimes?"

Yui glanced at the tall boy next to her. "Maybe some other time."

"Yes!" Edgar cheered.

Yui allowed a small smile on her face, _'He's such a simple minded boy.'_

Then she felt someone's piercing gaze on her back. It made her shiver. She glanced around trying to find the source of her discomfort, but there was no one noteworthy there.

"Something wrong Yui? You seem kind of distracted…"

"Just…daydreaming." Yui lied.

Edgar raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"About unicorns…."

"We both know that's a lie."

"No, I actually like unicorns."

"Yesterday you called them weird mutation of horses that needs to be burned down."

"A girl's mind is a fickle thing."

"And now you're saying weird stuff."

Yui rolled her eyes, "I just…get the feeling that someone's watching me."

"Probably the adults, we don't exactly get guests often." Edgar explained.

"No, the way they look at me is different. There's someone who….forget about it, I probably sound crazy."

Edgar shrugged.

 _He probably thinks so too._

Yui sighed, this really just wasn't her day. If she had paid attention she'd notice a pair of very familiar eyes that haunts her dreams looking at her.

"""""""

"Grr…" Yui lamely growled.

"No, like this….GRAAARRR!" Edgar demonstrated.

Yui gave him a flat look, "Graaar…" she yawned out.

"Why do you gotta be so difficult?" Edgar dejectedly sighed.

Yui shrugged, it would be too mean of her to say that it's because Edgar's expressions were amusing to watch.

"Shu would have done it…"

"Well, he's desperate for friends." Yui muttered in annoyance.

Then she shivered feeling the gaze once again on her back. This time it didn't feel as intense. _Who's there?_ She wondered glancing around.

Somewhere out of sight a young boy fixed his glasses, "Interesting.." finally someone who shared his feelings on the waste of space. "Such a shame you'll die soon…"

""""""

Yui sighed.

She's been doing that a lot lately.

This time it's because it was too warm for her liking. The fact that Edgar was clinging on to her while drooling on her neck only served to make the night more unbearable to her.

 _I just want to go home._

Why was she even feeling homesick?

There was nothing special waiting for her back home. With another sigh she tried prying herself off of Edgar.

"Yui…" Edgar mumbled in protest, a frown knitting his features.

Yui sighed in defeat.

 _I got attached didn't I?_

She could feel Codelia laughing at her.

 _At least I didn't get attached to Karl._

She totally deserved the heart pain.

But with a smirk her eyes drooped. She allowed Edgar to suffocate her in his warmth. Her last thoughts being a question.

 _When Edgar turns into a vampire….will he still be as warm?_

She sincerely doubted it.

"""""""""

Yui yawned while tuning out Edgar's lively rambling.

It was too early for it.

"And-"

Surprised that Edgar had chosen to stop speaking on his own, Yui turned to give the boy a questioning look.

"Do you smell that?"

Yui raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Animal crap?" She guessed.

Edgar shook his head.

Yui sniffed again, her eyes widening in realization. "It smells like gasoline!" She exclaimed.

Edgar's eyes widened in alarm.

And before either of them could even blink the village started burning.

"Mom and dad!" Edgar yelled turning around and running away.

"Wait, you idiot!" Yui barked after him.

But he didn't listen.

"What an idiot…" Yui glared at the retreating back and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Only an idiot would think of others in this situation." She mumbled glancing around the burning village.

 _For now I have to get out of here._ Yui determinedly thought.

Why wasn't she panicking? What was the use of doing something stupid like that?

Yui took a step forward intent on getting the heck out of the stupid village.

 _"You know you're my friend too, right?"_

Yui closed her eyes in irritation. The smoke was getting on her nerves. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm an idiot too." She quietly said before turning around and running in the exact same direction Edgar did.


	6. Bye Edgar

_•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

When Yui woke up, she didn't remember much of what happened after she went after Edgar. She knew she was in a hospital though, no where else could be so annoyingly white and dull.

And if she tried really _really_ hard, she could remember a pair of beautiful red eyes framed by glasses. She ignored the implications.

She checked the bandages wrapped around various parts of her body, she didn't really feel any pain from them. She deduced that she was probably on pain-killers.

She felt like she was forgetting about something, something very important.

But what was it?

 _Edgar!_ She quickly realized throwing the covers away.

Staggering slightly she stumbled out of her hospital bed. For some reason she felt very light-headed and dizzy.

A nurse opened the door. "Yui-chan?"

"Where's Edgar?" Yui hoarsely asked.

"Who?" The nurse's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Nevermind." Yui sighed, _In the end nothing changed._

"Aside from that, what are you doing out of bed? The doctor said you need rest!" The nurse fussed.

"Bathroom." Yui dully informed as she walked past the nurse. She was swaying, but she refused to acknowledge that she needed help.

Thirty minutes later she managed to reach the bathroom, without asking for any directions of course. She didn't really need to pee or anything. She just wanted to think. Can't think when the nurse is fussing over her.

Bathroom's the next best private place.

She climbed on a step in order to view herself in the mirror. She looked like a car just ran over her. Aside from mostly being covered in bandages there were some cuts here and there on her face, her hair was shorter than she remembered, and it seemed like she had been crying. She doesn't remember crying.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her left collarbone, with a frown she pushed down her hospital gown a bit to see something very dots were on it.

 _A bite mark._ She realized. _Have to hide it._ Was her next thought. She couldn't let Seiji see it, no matter what. The man went ballistic in the routes when he found out Yui's been living with vampires, imagine how he'd react if he saw the bite mark.

Yui didn't want to know.

 _"You tried playing a hero, and ended up in shambles yourself. How foolish of you."_

 _"Guess playing the hero just wasn't for me….."_

 _"If you beg, I shall save your life."_

Yui's eyes narrowed at herself. "Did I beg?" She wouldn't forgive herself if she did. Begging for a vampire to save her would be a hard hit to her pride.

"Yui!"

She blinked at Seji who had just bursted into the bathroom, a frantic look in his eyes. Then when his eyes landed on her a mixture of relief, joy, happiness and disbelief were gleamed in them.

"It's you." Yui blankly said as Seiji slowly walked towards her.

"Thank the Lord…." Seiji cried pulling her into a bear hug.

Yui tensed. Not because of the contact, but cause she was afraid he'd find the bite mark. Quickly she pressed herself against him in a tight hug under the pretense of being glad to see him as well. In truth, she was only obscuring the mark.

It was weird having a grown man crying in the arms of a little girl.

For some reason the nurses that stumbled upon the scene found it heartwarming.

"What happened to Edgar?" Yui decided to ask once the crying had died out.

"He…his body wasn't found."

"Ah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yui asked in confusion.

"He was your friend, right?" Seiji hesitantly asked.

Yui nodded, "I think we may have even been best friends…." But she didn't really feel sad. Maybe it's cause she knew that he wasn't dead.

Seiji wrapped her into another hug, "It's alright baby girl, let it all out."

Yui realized that she was crying.

 _He's alive, but he's not **my** Edgar anymore._

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

Yui decided that it was kind of odd standing in front of an empty grave stone.

"Let's go home." Yui stated emotionlessly.

Edgar was dead. But his body wasn't.

 _Goodbye Edgar. It was nice while it lasted._

"Yui…." Seiji worriedly murmured as Yui walked past him.

He sighed. _My plan backfired. Now she's becoming more distant than before._

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

Yui traced the fang mark on the side of her neck, only a dull pain echoed in response to the contact. Kicked pride aside, she supposed she got off quite lucky considering the fact that she's still alive and breathing with no side effect.

But….

She dug her nails into it, piercing her skin with it.

Despite hissing in pain she didn't stop, she clawed at the mark, replacing it with the mark of her own nails.

She would _not_ accept such a blatant mark. Even if she doesn't remember exactly how she got bit, she won't accept it.

She won't accept losing the game without it having even started.

The school bell rang.

And for the first time in her life, Yui skipped class. It was the start of a bad habit, but she would make sure her grades didn't drop.

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

Yui was getting agitated.

No one really noticed considering she had no friends, but she preferred it that way too. It's better that they don't know shit about her.

But…

Her finger traced her clawed neck.

Despite going through so much effort to get rid of any evidence that Reiji had pierced her skin with his fangs, she couldn't act oblivious.

 _Crack._

Yui sighed, she had accidently bit too hard on the candy in her mouth.

"Stop it!"

Yui yawned, her eyes finding an annoying source of sound. It looked like some kids were bullying another kid.

Oh, well. It was none of her business.

"Haha, what a loser!"

None of her business at all, the kid needed to learn to stand up for himself.

"Please, stop!"

With a sigh Yui stood up and cracked her knuckles.

She needed some stress relief anyways. That was the start of another bad habit.

 _Looks like without Edgar around I've picked up a lot of bad habits…_

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

Yui had a genuine smile on her face. Her neck was injury free. And maybe now she could go on with her life as if nothing had happened in the first place.

"Good morning." She greeted entering her kitchen.

Seiji practically did a double take. Despite the bland way she had greeted him, Seiji knew her daughter was in a good mood, which was completely unexpected considering Yui had been more withdrawn and troublemaking since Edgar…

"M-morning?" Seiji mumbled back eyeing Yui.

Yui seemed oblivious as she ate her cereal.

"Um, anything good happened?" Seiji asked.

He felt awkward as Yui stared at him.

"You can say that…" Yui mumbled awkwardly, but her smile didn't disappear.

"That's good." Seiji smiled.

Suddenly Yui stood up, a glare on her features. "Why are you so…" She trailed off.

"So?" Seiji gently prompted.

Yui shoved her hands in her pockets. "Forget it." She said walking away.

Seiji sighed, because Yui's smile was gone.

Most people envied him because he had Yui. Yui was beautiful, got perfect grades, was talented, and aside from being socially withdrawn she was generally well liked. The perfect child, people said.

Little did they know, Seiji felt like he had no part in Yui's development, he felt more like Yui had denied any help, and raised herself.

This fact pained him.

Even so…

He loves Yui.

He always will.

Even if she hated him.

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

A ten year old Yui walked over to her booth in the train, and took a seat next to the window. Her official guardian, Seiji Komori, took a seat next to her.

The two were currently heading to another park of their country for Seiji's priest work, oh…well, at least officially. Yui knew it was really just vampire hunting stuff. Ironically, the vampire hunter had no idea that Yui had been bitten by a vampire once upon a time.

"Are you hungry?" Seiji asked his daughter in all but blood.

"No." Yui said putting on her headphones that she had gotten for her birthday.

Seiji grabbed one of the books he had packed, and began reading already getting used to Yui's anti-social behavior.


	7. Prey & Hunters

_•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

"To think we'd meet again so soon."

Yui's breath hitched at the sight of Reiji standing across from her. Her chest started to hurt, and she forgot to say something smart to Cordelia.

"You…" She muttered trying to compose herself.

Seiji wasn't that far from her. If she screamed, he'd come running. She had faith in that at least. "What do you want?" She coolly asked raising an eyebrow.

Reiji's expressionless face didn't give anything away. "Is that how you treat your saviour? Humans are truly ill-mannered."

Yui stared at him, an apathetic look in her eyes. "Manners are shown to those who deserve it, no?" She shot back calmly.

"You haven't changed one bit." Reiji noted taking a step towards her.

Yui took a step back. "You don't even know me." She hissed at him.

He didn't stop walking even as he answered her. "I know enough."

Her back met a wall. He stopped right in front of her and stared at her. She met his gaze without flinching, she would not give him the satisfaction that the original Yui had given the Sakamaki brothers.

"Even now you refuse to show any fear."

"Fear emerges when one is scared." She evenly said, narrowing her eyes at Reiji. "I would appreciate some personal space."

He blatantly ignored her request by leaning in closer to her, their noses touching.

"Aren't you scared?" He whispered, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"No." Yui stated. "In my eyes, you're just a whiny little brat prone to arson for petty reasons."

His eyes flashed in anger. "What would you know about reasons?" He hissed.

"It had something to do with the boy Edgar would go meet, right?"

Reiji's eyes widened slightly. "Smart," He noted, "But you don't have the slightest clue as to what it had to do with that boy."

"It's clear that you hate him for some reason."

"Wouldn't you hate the person who stole everything you ever worked for without even trying?"

"Jealous?" Yui arched an eyebrow, allowing a small smirk on her face. "You resorted to burning down a whole village, filled with innocent people, because you were jealous. You're _pathetic_.No wonder that boy was able to steal everything from an immature brat like you."

"I was wrong," Reiji muttered taking a step back, "You're not as smart as I thought." There was a dark look on his features.

"Oh?"

"If you were, you wouldn't have provoked me despite knowing full well what I'm capable of."

"I'm not some submissive human, and I will express my opinion as I see fit."

Reiji smiled despite the dark look he had. "Then Yui Komori, you are in need of some discipline. You're not human anymore, you're merely prey."

"Yui?"

Yui glanced at the door quickly before glancing back at Reiji.

There was a challenging look in his eyes.

"Come in." Yui stated.

The door went open, and Reiji Sakamaki was no longer in her hotel room. It was now just her and Seiji Komori.

.o0o.o0o.

Yui couldn't fall asleep that night.

 _"You're merely prey."_

Yui played with the necklace of hers, a contemplative look on her features. She needed to find out what a vampire's weakness was. According to the memories of the stranger, garlic and crosses wouldn't work. The only thing that could work was that silver knife, but even that didn't work against Laito, now did it?

 _'Maybe I should invest in buying a flamethrower, eh Cordelia?'_

Cordelia's response was to immediately make her heart hurt.

 _'Burned to death like the witch you are. Karma's a whore like you, isn't it?'_ Yui continued provoking.

Cordelia increased the pain.

Yui smiled.

 _'Maybe I am a masochist.'_ She decided then and there. _'But I won't submit myself to any arrogant bastards. And besides, I like making other people **hurt** too.'_

.o0o.o0o.

It happened so suddenly that Yui didn't get the chance to react. One moment she was sitting on her bed minding her own business while listening to music, and then the next she was forced down, and there was a sharp pain at the side of her neck along with a sudden weight.

Her immediate response was to struggle, she tried punching the vampire.

"Get off, you fucker!" She hissed trying push him off.

He didn't budge one bit.

 _"Why didn't you beg?"_

 _"I-, bes-, an-…"_

 _"Hmph, you…"_

 _"I h….."_

 _"You….."_

 _"I wo…..fi….as….as…..live….I…w…ke…ng…"_

Yui did the most logical thing she could think of, she kneed Reiji in the groin.

He gasped in pain.

She took that chance to yank his head away from her neck by yanking his hair away from her. As quick as she could she flipped him, so that their positions were changed, and she sat on top of him, practically straddling him.

She ignored the blood dripping from her neck as she dug her nails through his flesh. See if he liked people randomly piecring _his_ flesh.

"You're a jerk, a huge jerk, I fucking hate you vampires, I hate all of you!" She growled at him, digging her nails deeper and deeper.

He wasn't struggling. He didn't say anything either.

It pissed her off more.

She finally looked at him, and paused in her verbal assault. Her eyes were wide in shock, because Reiji was crying.

"…you're crying." She mumbled the obvious.

"I should hate her, she chose Shu over me. She neglected me, and showered Shu with all her attention. I should hate her so much, no, I **hate _her._** But why did she smile when that vampire hunter killed her? Why?! She didn't deserve to be happy."

Yui realized that Reiji wasn't even talking to her, he was just mumbling his thoughts out loud. He probably didn't even notice that he was crying.

 _'It would be easy for him to kill me if he wanted to. He could just flip me over and suck my blood till my body runs out.'_ She realized, or rather acknowledged.

 _"You're merely prey."_

And the Sakami were the hunters.

That night, a human and a vampire cried together, both for very different reasons.


	8. Dear Diary

**_•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_**

On the day of her fifteenth birthday Yui Komori woke up feeling _pathetic._ Ever since the day she had the memories of her future stuck inside her head she had been dreading the day she turns fifteen with a passive-aggressive attitude. She had been so hung up over the whole ordeal that has yet to happen that she completely forgot the most important thing when it comes to being alive.

 _Living._

Yui couldn't remember the last time she felt like she was actually alive, genuinely having fun.

The fact saddened her more than it should, but it was ironic in a way. She spent years planning and loathing others because of a future they didn't force upon her. Sure, even without the whole angst filled future she wouldn't have been fond of anyone in particular, but at least she would have been having fun.

Partying, dancing, and being a _normal_ teenager. (Or at least pretend.)

Despite all the foreign memories constantly dancing in her head, she was just that after all. A teenager. Just a normal teen with the misfortune of having a manipulative vampire bitch's heart beating in her chest. She should be doing typical teenage stuff, hanging out with 'friends', get a boyfriend, planning out her future and _not_ be stressing about vampires who want her for ulterior motives.

She knew it was stupid of her, and maybe she was blaming her sudden hormones for this, but she _longed_ for a sense of normalcy in her life.

She was so bland. So boring. She wanted to be someone more _fun._ She wanted to be a whole new her. No, that didn't sound right. She liked herself just the way she is, but she wanted to be able to let loose and have fun too.

And she was going to. Starting now.

Not questioning her sudden urge to let loose and have fun she walked over to her closet.

Her room soon became littered with her typical clothes, none appropriate for the place she had in mind. Later her closet was empty and she still hadn't found any clothes. But Yui Komori was not one to give up easily.

Grabbing her pair of faded white jeans and a plain long sleeved black t-shirt she made her way to her bathroom. When the sun began to set Yui walked out a completely different person,courtesy of her trust scissor, she walked out wearing something that would make anyone who knew her do a double-take. She wore a pair of short faded white shorts, giving people a clear view of her toned leg, and a black belly shirt. Her hair, which was straightened, fell loosely tickling her shoulder blades.

Still motivated by her sudden urge she grabbed her phone, wallet, and her converse she made her way out of her house, absently texting that man that she'll be late and not to wait up.

 ** _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_**

Cordelia rolled her eyes as she walked through a garden of purple roses.

It had taken her far longer than she would have liked, a fact she blamed due to being technically dead, but she had managed to _finally_ influence Yui Komori's behavior. Albeit, she would have done something completely different had she had known it would actually work, such as having Yui fall off a flight of stairs, _not_ urge Yui's longing for normalcy to increase.

Though, Cordelia was at fault for the sudden spike in hormones Yui was dealing with. A little payback for all those comments Yui often gave her before the main show begins. Heart pains just wasn't fun anymore...oh, that was a lie. But creativity was something Cordelia indulged in from time to time.

"Soon Karl, we shall meet again." Cordelia murmured fondly as she reached out her hand to grab a rose. The rose promptly lit up on fire. "And you shall feel the wrath of a woman scorned." Her lips curled up into a sinister smirk.

Yui's memories were easy enough to go through for Cordelia considering she had spent all of Yui's measly human lifespan with her. But just two more years. Two more years and she'll be set free.

She'll get her revenge, make Karl beg on his knees for her forgiveness, and then make him hers. Once and for all. Scorned didn't mean falling out of love after all.

 ** _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_**

The music was so loud that Yui couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

Yet, the foreign feeling of excitement she felt didn't ease up as she shoved her way through the packed nightclub towards the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" The bartender, who didn't even that much older than her and very good looking, asked her with a boyish smile, his dark hair hiding his grey eyes from her when he tilted his head to the side playfully.

Yui's first response would normally be to shrug and say nothing in return.

Her mouth however didn't feel like cooperating it seemed, because she was already blurting out: "Aren't _you_ too young to be working here?" She asked in a slightly loud tone, so he could hear her over the music.

He smirked at her leaning in close to her ear. "Clever, just like how I like 'em."

Yui blinked, was he flirting with her?

Before she could even respond she was turned around by her shoulders to face a vaguely familiar girl her age.

"No way!" The girl yelled in amazement. "It's actually _Yui Komori_ , anti-social loner hybrid, all dressed up at a club?!"

"You don't go out often, do you minx?" The bartender chuckled in her ears before attending to someone else. Or so Yui assumed judging by how she didn't feel him breathing on her anymore.

"...who are you?" Yui bluntly asked as the brunette inspected her outfit.

"Cami, we're classmates." The girl, Cami, distractedly answered.

For a moment neither of them said anything, but then Cami grinned and dragged Yui to a group of kids their age, some a bit older.

"Guys, look who I found!"

Just like Cami had reacted, they had all been surprised to see her at the club. "And guess who was flirting with her? James!"

They all gaped.

"Her?!" The girls yelled.

"Question is, why not her?" One of the boys laughed. "She looks hot!"

Yui's nose scrunched up in distaste, the boy reeked of alcohol. Cami casually draped her arms around Yui's shoulder. "So what brings you here?"

Biting back the urge to inform her apparent classmate that it was none of her business Yui answered truthfully: "It's my birthday." And she was promptly being dragged to the bar again, being informed by Cami and Cami's group that she was going to get smashed for free.

She did. She got drunk, but kept drinking. She danced all night with Cami, getting taught how to dirty dance and everything from the brunette. She let loose and enjoyed herself for once.

And when she woke up, she had a massive hungover and a tattoo on the right side of her hip. A simplistic yet detailed feather. Her phone was filled with new contacts, the only names she vaguely remembered being Cami and James.

Feeling a headache coming on she promptly fell back on her bed, not even wondering how she got back home.

 ** _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_**

 _Dear diary,_

 _For my fifteenth birthday, that man bought be you. A lifeless object to share my "feelings" with. I'm not even surprised, he's been trying to make me vent out whatever bottled emotions I've had since I could remember._

 _Today, one week after my fifteenth birthday I realize one thing._

 _I don't want to be anti-social or spiteful anymore. Because that meant I had given up on life and only remained bitter towards it. I don't want to be that person anymore. After getting a glimpse of life, I realize one thing: I want to live. I want to be a better version of me._

 _So starting from today, I will be more outgoing. I will not lose hope anymore. I will survive._

Yui closed her diary feeling tired already.

Being more outgoing was easier said than done, but it made her feel slightly more free. She absently brushed her feather tattoo as she opened up her laptop and started searching for anything regarding vampires.

Most of them were myths.

Yui sighed, but she wouldn't give up.

Her phone abruptly rang. "Hello?"

"Yui, it's me."

"Cami?"

"Yeah, my brother's throwing a party today and I was wondering if you'd like to come. Get the loner image out of everyone's head?"

Yui's lips quirked up slightly. She was a loner by nature, but it wouldn't hurt to give partying another shot, would it? In her subconscious, Cordelia was practically having a field day to celebrate the extent of her influence over Yui.

 ** _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_**

Cocky.

That's how Yui felt as most eyes landed on her when she entered the house where the party was being held in. Yui had decided to wear red a low cut v neck along with a pair of grey ripped jeans. According to Cami, she pulled it off.

She could practically hear the whispers of the people who attended the same school as her.

 _Oh baby when you talk like that_  
 _You make a woman go mad_

Yui made her way to the bar, if she wanted to give the whole socializing thing a go, she needed some alcohol in her system to help her maintain her patience when dealing with people's stupidity.

"Fancy seeing you here, minx."

Yui blinked at the bartender in front of her. "Oh, it's you. What's your name again?"

"Ouch, you didn't even call and you forgot my name."

Yui shrugged. "Tell you what, maybe a drink or two will jog up my memory."

He smirked at her. "Sure, use me to get to your alcohol."

"I call it an exchange." Yui informed as the bartender placed a shot in front of her.

 _So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

She downed it in one gulp earning an appreciative whistle from the bartender. "Thanks James."

"So you do remember my name." He smiled at her. "Why lie?"

Yui consciously smiled at him, it wasn't a forced one but it didn't feel all natural either. "Cami told me to play hard to get." She honestly replied.

"Playing hard to get would imply that I have an interest in you."

Yui didn't say anything for a moment. This whole boy likes girl and girl likes boy thing was all new to her. "Do you?" She curiously asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're different from everyone here, you have this whole different air to you. You're cute too, so that's a plus. And from what I've seen from your personality so far, you're hard to not like." He then shrugged, a mysterious smile on his features. "Besides, you're a loner just like me and you have that whole mysterious vibe to you, like you're hiding something from the whole world."

Yui's eyes widened.

Was she that easy to read?

 _And I'm on tonight_  
 _You know my hips don't lie_

"Don't look so startled, it makes me feel bad." James sighed at her handing her another shot.

"Yui! You made it, come dance with me!"

Yui blinked as Cami dragged her away from James before she could say anything else. But her eyes were still on James, who was staring at her intensely. Their gazes locked for a moment before James smirked and mouthed 'call me later' to her.

Yui averted her eyes.

Her heart was pounding. For the first time ever, it wasn't due to pain.

 _And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension_

 ** _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_**

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _I will make this perfectly clear. I've known James for three months now. I have no deep romantic feelings for him, I do like him to some extent, and I will not deny that it can one day turn into something more. But for now, I will bluntly call it what it is. I feel attracted to him. Not love, not like, but attraction._

 _Cami, who I've recently deemed a friend of mine, said that I should put myself out there._

 _Should I?_

 _James..._

 _It won't work between the two of us. What we have, it isn't love. Knowing this, should I pursue him anyways? I think the answer is...yes. I'm allowed to be selfish for once._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _James and I are officially a couple._

 _No comment, I guess. I mean we have a lot of fun together, but there's no passion. And I would never sacrifice myself for him, our relationship just doesn't mean that much to me._

 _Aside from that, I've found no vritual weaknesses of a vampire._

 _Wooden stake maybe?_

 _That man...father, he...is suspicious of my interest in vampires. Maybe I can get something out of him?_

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _At first I didn't think much about it._

 _But whenever I pass out at a party, I always wake up the next day on my bed._

 _I'd rather not think about the implications._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _James and I finally did it. Whatever I'm feeling for him still isn't love, but it isn't just attraction anymore either._

 _I won't lead him on._

 _He understood me when I explained that I didn't love him, and he didn't hold it against me. In fact, he made it his goal to make me "confess my undying love" to him one day._

 _Silly guy, but he makes me smile..._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _I was drunk._

 _I told him._

 _He knows._

 _He knows._

 _Shit._

 _James...he wouldn't tell anyone, would he?_

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _James..he.._

 _He wants me to run away._

 _But I can't. The heart beating inside my chest..I won't ever be able to escape. I only have to fight._

 _I'll break up with James. He's...a weakness I can't afford to have. It's for the best._

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _This is goodbye._

 _Tomorrow, I meet...them. The Sakamaki brothers._

 _Wish me luck._

 _One day I'll write all about it to you. Just hope for the best._


	9. Starting point

**_•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_**

 _'Did he know?'_ Yui wondered as her adoptive father gave her a sad smile.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder in an embrace. "We'll see each other soon, I promise."

Yui closed her eyes, not returning the hug, but rather leaning into it. _'Does he know that this will be the last time he sees me?'_ Then she leaned away, feeling an odd sense of detachment from the whole ordeal.

Seiji Komori...

Her relationship with the man was complicated as it was odd. Generally, she loathed him, but there were those random moments during the day where she would catch herself having no negative emotions towards the man. There were those moments when she wondered if things could have been different. And now? She didn't care for those moments. Because she wasn't ignorant to reality.

Seiji killed Reiji Sakamaki's mother. So the man knew that he was sending her to her death.

"..yeah, okay." She nonchalantly shrugged.

Then he left.

Just like that.

"Well, that was anti-climatic. Where was all the yelling I expected?"

Yui's lips quirked up into a bright smile, which would leave anyone who knew her except for two flabbergasted, as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "I've never had the best relationship with that man."

"I think that's putting it lightly. Honestly, you should've let me maimed him, minx."

Yui giggled at the endearing nickname and turned around to see James, her one weakness. "Hello ex-boyfriend." She greeted teasingly.

By all means her relationship with James was more complicated. She had broken up with him, but he refused to leave her. And she, despite how selfish she knew she was being, allowed him to stay. They never officially got back together though. Thus making their relationship very open, with both of them flirting or sleeping around with others.

"Hello love of my life." And before Yui could say anything else he gave her a peck on the lips. "That's for not letting me give that bastard what he deserves." He gave her another peck. "That's for you not running away with me." And then he gave her another kiss, lingering as he gazed in her eyes.

"And what was that for?" Yui softly asked.

"For loving you despite how much we hurt each other." He muttered eyeing her lips. "Anyways, let's go. It's a long ride to those rich vampires' mansion."

Yui blinked, dazedly nodding. "Yeah."

 ** _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_**

"I have this sweet car, a hot chick who happens to be the love of my life sitting right next to me and awesome music." James stated as he parked in front of the mansion gates. "Then there's fucked up vampires cockblocking me, otherwise I'd be fuckin' you senseless right now." He glanced at Yui who was smiling in amusement. "It's not too late for us to ride off into the sunset, you know?" He whispered to her.

Yui's amused smile dropped as she gazed into James' grey eyes. She opened her mouth, then closed it when James placed his finger on it hushing her.

"I know. No need to break my heart again with the whole 'can't run from vampires' speech."

Instead of saying anything else, Yui wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips on his. It took him two seconds to respond, their emotions all exploding in that single needing kiss.

Before it could go any further, Yui broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on his, a breathless look on her face. "That was my apology..." She mumbled closing her eyes, imagining what it would have been like if Cordelia's heart wasn't beating inside her, how happy she and James could have been, and then she opened her eyes. "...for not being able to make you happy the way you deserve to be."

Then she pulled away knowing that if she had waited one more second, she wouldn't have wanted to let go.

She was aware of the pair of grey eyes lingering on her back even as she walked to the gates. She kept her back straight and her chin up the whole way, before she heard the car drove away.

Then she fell on her knees, not caring as rain started pelting down on her.

In fact, she found it ironic that it was raining. It was as if the world was mocking her. Showing her that even if she had chosen to ride away with James, there wouldn't have been any sunset for them.

She allowed the rain to fall on her for a moment before she stood up.

She walked inside the 'rich vampires' mansion' as James had put it, aware that she was soaked. Yet, she felt pride at the fact that she hadn't cried, despite how _it fucking hurt_ , and she promised herself she wouldn't cry.

Unlike the original Yui, she had sported a dark green long sleeved turtle neck and a pair of dark blue jeans. The less skin you show, the less places vampires could bite you without having to resort to ripping off your clothes. Her hair, which she had kept straight, fell loosely to her mid-back. The only thing she kept similar to the original Yui was her taste in shoes.

She took in the mansion's exterior, noting with mild annoyance that it did look like something someone rich would live in. "Lucky bastards..." She would have liked to have a mansion instead of a church, but nooo, the whole world was against her.

Reigning in her annoyance she walked further into the mansion before spotting a sleeping redhead.

At the sight of Ayato Sakamaki sleeping on a green couch she paused and took in a deep breath. "Let this fucked up vampire dollhouse life begin." She muttered under her breath walking over to the vampire.


	10. Welcome to Hell, Yui

_•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

Yui stared at Ayato's sleeping form feeling annoyed, because she knew for a fact that he would have let her outside all day despite the rain had she been polite enough to knock.

Feeling a sense of mischief hit her she grabbed a permanent marker from her messenger bag and crouched down silently next to Ayato.

 _'This is revenge for alternative me._ '

Because as much as she didn't like that Yui, she still was protective of her. Only she could say or do mean stuff to the alternative her. She was well aware of how weird that sounded.

She almost snorted at how Ayato looked when she was finished.

He had a cartoon like moustache, a big heart on his cheek with the writing 'I just want to be loved' and on his forehead a poorly drawn crown with the writing 'Sleepily Yours.'

"I believe that will teach Ayato a lesson." A familiar voice said from behind her, with just a dash of amusement in his tone.

Yui abruptly stood and turned around to face Reiji Sakamaki.

"Yui Komori."

For a moment she recalled the last night she saw him, when both of them ended up crying together for completely different reasons. She remembered provoking him when she was little.

"Reiji Sakamaki." She breathed out before forcing on a brave smirk. "It's been a long time, still plotting murder and revenge?" Despite her words, there were no hostility nor bite to them.

Something which Reiji seemed to have picked up judging by the slight widening of his eyes.

"Cat got your tongue?" Yui crossed her arms.

"No longer running away, I see." Reiji returned with a slight smirk.

"I've worn out too many good shoes trying to run away." Yui barely registered the fact that she was having a light banter with someone she despised.

"That explains your poor taste in shoes." Reiji eyed her shoes.

Yui glared at the vampire. "I happen to like these shoes."

"It reflects in your manners."

"My manners?"

"Entering the Sakamaki residence without permission."

"I knocked. Your brother lacks the proper manner to attend to guest. Honestly, no wonder this place doesn't get many guests."

"Like mother, like son. I am just glad our relation is due to having shared father." Reiji admitted.

Yui couldn't help but smile despite the heart pain. It seemed like someone else shared her dislike for Cordelia.

Before she could say something in return a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her down on someone's lap.

"My, what a brute." Yui commented indifferently.

"Yours truly is hungry." She heard before a hand brushed back her hair revealing her bare neck.

"I'm afraid I am not an easy meal." Yui said before standing up.

She knew the only reason she managed to was because he let her.

"Feisty, aren't you Koneko-chan?"

Yui's eye twitched at the nickname. She was not a kitty. Still, that was better than being called pancakes.

"And who may you be?" Yui spared a smirking Ayato a glance.

"He's Ayato. The oldest of the triplets."

"There's two more of them?" Yui asked sending Reiji a pitiful look.

"I'm afraid so." Reiji went along with it making Yui smirk.

She liked this snarky side of Reiji better than his woe is me side.

"Shall I introduce myself to the others?"

"And here I thought you were just paying me a casual visit."

Yui scoffed. "As if, we both know I would have run for the hills given the option."

That piqued Reiji's interest.

"How do you two know each other?" Ayato asked wrapping an arm around Yui's shoulder.

Yui shrugged the arm off, a morbid smile on her features.

"Let's say, my father was close to his mother." She explained.

"Very close." Reiji added in agreement, a small dark smile on his features.

Yui almost laughed at Ayato's confused look. It seemed Reiji and her now shared an inside joke. Albeit a very dark joke at that.

Reiji placed his hand on the small of her back. "Let's go then."

"Oi, keep your paws off Koneko-chan. She belongs to Yours Truly!"

Yui and Reiji ignored Ayato as he placed his arm around Yui's shoulder again.

"Are all you Sakamaki brothers so keen on physical contact?" Yui asked.

She only got a suggestive smirk from Ayato in response.

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

"Why are you here?" Reiji bluntly asked.

Yui could feel Ayato glancing at her from the armchair. She merely crossed her legs over each other making herself comfortable on the couch.

Then she gave Reiji a secretive smile. "No tea?"

Before Reiji could answer she heard a chuckle from upstairs.

"So there really was a cute human girl here?"

Instead of looking up, Yui glanced to her side bringing her finger up just in time to prevent anymore skin licking.

"Ta~ta." Yui teasingly said pressing her finger on Laito's closed mouth.

She looked into his surprised eyes. "A gentlman doesn't go around licking ladies."

She got a smirk in response before she glanced behind her to see Kanato Sakamaki. "Neither do good boys, darling." She casually added pretending like she was with Cami and James.

She got a creepy smile in response before she felt her finger being licked.

"I'm not a gentleman."

Then her earlobe being licked.

"And I'm not a good boy."

She flinched at the contact before sending the two boys a glare. They only gave her cocky looks in response as they sat on either side of her.

"I take it these two are part of the triplets as well." Yui calmly said looking back at a slightly annoyed Reiji.

"Yes, I did warn you about their background, didn't I?" Reiji responded.

"You were right I suppose. How does the saying go again? The one about the apple?"

"It doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Yui quietly chuckled at Ayato, Laito and Kanato's curious expressions.

"Though I admit, they aren't so bad. Yet."

"Did our brother tell you stories about us?" Laito huskily asked.

"Only good things I pressume." Kanato added.

"No, I'm afraid I only deduced your impolite personalities due to Ayato."

"Is it impolite to taste something so sweet? Kanato?" Laito asked.

"No, sweet things were meant to be tasted." Kanato smiled.

"Knock it off all of you. She belongs to Yours truly." Ayato cut in with an annoyed tone.

"I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours truly. It makes me want to puke." Another voice said.

"Screw off! I know it's you, come out Subaru!" Ayato yelled standing up.

"Hello." Yui greeted looking at the wall Subaru was leaning on.

Subaru looked at her. "I thought I smelled a human here. So, it was you. How dare you interrupt my sleep?"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to do so." Yui sincerily apologized despite not being clear on how it was her fault.

Subaru looker momentarily surprised before glaring at Ayato.

"Hmph. He's the one who has to apologize for being so loud."

Ignoring how Ayato glared back at Subaru, Yui clapped her hands together and stood up, sending an inquiring look to Reiji. "I suppose I've only yet to be introduced to Shu Sakamaki, no?"

She could immediately tell that she had annoyed Reiji. The scowl made it obvious.

"How do you know about me?" A lazy drawl filled with a promise of pain despite the casual way it was said sounded from her left.

She glanced at the oldest Sakamaki, shoving back memories of Edgar in the back of her head as she gave him a knowing smile.

"That's classified information."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, as if he knew her and was trying to recognize her, before opening his mouth again.

"Are you the woman he mentioned?"

"It seems like at least one brother is well informed around here." Yui noted holding eye contact with the vampire who kept staring at her.

"Yesterday that man contacted me. He said we'd be receiving a guest from the Church and to treat her with respect."

Yui didn't dare to glance away in order to gauge the others' reaction.

"That's odd. Usually our sacrifices are all virgins." Laito was the first to speak.

Yui didn't visibly react to that statement, but she did smirk. Having sex with James was a decision she made on her own terms. Her own feelings. And her own little act of defiance.

"Unless Reiji had a hand in it." Subaru thoughtfully said.

"No. It wasn't Reiji." Yui quickly spoke up.

"I'm curious then. Who could it have been?" Reiji asked, more like demanded.

"A girl never kisses and tells."

Before anyone could react Shu yawned. "Oh, and he said not to kill her or upset her." He added breaking the staring contest he had going on with Yui.

Yui raised an eyebrow. The last part was new to her. She then glanced around, her eyes lingering on Subaru who scowled.

"What a waste of time."

Then at Latio who sent her a suggestive smirk.

"We'll have a fun time together Little Slut."

Then at Kanato who gave her an innocent smile.

"You're sweet, I'd like to sample you completely next time."

Then at Ayato who had a cocky look on his features.

"Yours truly will be better than all your firsts." He promised.

Then she looked at Reiji.

He didn't say or do anything. Only gave her a contemplative look.

Then she looked at Shu again.

He didn't even look at her.

"Oh, my name's Yui Komori, by the way." She belatedly introduced herself.


	11. A Vampire's Weakness is

_•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

"Oh, my name's Yui Komori, by the way." She belatedly introduced herself.

For a moment, no one moved.

"Pfft, what's up with your face Ayato?" Laito broke the silence before laughing loudly.

Yui resisted the urge to smirk at Ayato's confusion.

"What are you talking about? Yours Truly's face is-"

"Don't you mean _Yours Sleepily_?" Kanato cut in, an amused chuckle escaping him. "Isn't this funny Teddy?"

Ayato gave his fully blood related siblings a glare.

"Ayato, go wash your face." Reiji ordered with a knowing look.

Yui had half expected Reiji to reveal that it was her, despite how obvious it was. She appreciated the gesture, but only slightly, her pride hated it when she felt like a damsel in distress after all.

So, shaking her head slightly, she started walking away.

She barely took three steps before bumping into someone's chest. Letting out a frustrated noise, she caressed her aching noise and looked up to glare at an amused Laito.

"Where are you going Little Slut?" He asked.

"Exploring." Yui answered stepping aside and continuing to walk. She almost groaned in frustration when he and Kanato fell into step with her. "I'm not going to run away, you know."

"We're just curious," Laito smiled at her as she raised an eyebrow. "You're different." He huskily said.

Yui turned to Kanato with a disgusted look. "Am I supposed to fall for that?" She whispered to the purple-haired boy.

Kanato chuckled. "Generally, most girls tend to."

"How mean~!" Laito dramatically exclaimed.

"So," Yui started, earning their attention. "How does one go about killing a vampire?"

Neither mentioned the fact that she knew, they had probably expected it considering her almost nonchalant attitude.

"There are ways to go about that, Little Slut." Laito vaguely said.

"Likewise, there are ways to fail at that." Kanato added.

Yui didn't bother glancing at either of them. She didn't expect either of them to really answer her question. Without saying anything else, she picked up her pace, wanting to get to the place she wanted to go quickly.

"What's the rush Little Slut?"

Yui ignored him.

"Ah, she's mad." Kanato noted.

Yui didn't even react to that.

"Probably." Laito agreed. "C'mon Little Slut, you didn't expect us to actually answer you question, now did you?"

"No, not really." Yui finally answered, not wanting the two to snap and start feeding on her. She may be prideful, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe that they would just tolerate her ignoring them. "I just have nothing to say."

"Well, let's play truth or dare~!" Laito cheerfully suggested.

"Sure, why not." Yui decided to humor him.

Better a happy vampire, than a hungry and pissed off one.

"Kanato, truth or dare." Yui started off.

"What should we pick Teddy?" Kanato asked his stuffed teddy bear before gazing at Yui. "We choose truth."

"Alright then, which of your siblings annoy you the most?"

"All of them do."

Yui snorted as Kanato looked at Laito. "Your turn. Truth or dare."

"I think I'll go with truth too, for now."

"What do you think of Yui-san?"

"I think she'd look better in lingering." Laito playfully said, wrapping an arm around Yui.

Yui rolled her eyes, ignoring the blatant flirting.

"Your turn Little Slut~!"

"I pick truth."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"I'll pick dare next time."

Laito nodded, a smirk on his features. "Okay, I'll ask you something easy then. Out of all us Sakamaki, who would you sleep with?"

Yui opened her mouth to answer before shutting it.

While not so innocent, the question was a tricky one.

If, for example, she said Shu, then Reiji would get pissed.

If she said Laito or Kanato, then Ayato's inferiority complex will get her in some stupid situation and vice-versa.

If she said Reiji, then well, she'd be basically asking for him to whip her.

Her safest option was obviously Subaru.

"Subaru." She stated without hesitation.

"Eh~?"

"That's surprising, isn't it Teddy?" Kanato smiled down at Teddy.

"Why Subaru?"

Yui shrugged, "He seems the least likely to bite me without permission. A gentleman." she explained, fully aware that Subaru wasn't so different from his siblings, but that he did have some redeeming qualities.

He was still a vampire though.

"My turn again. Laito, Kanato, Teddy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Both spoke without hesitation.

Yui smiled. "I dare you two to leave me alone for the rest of the day."

* * *

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

* * *

Just like in the anime, the chains and lock on a certain door had been broken.

Without even glancing behind her, Yui entered the room.

Her "father's" diary had been easily enough to spot, along with the picture of him and her when she was a baby.

"What a happy family." A feminine voice sarcastically said.

"Oh please, your family takes the cake." Yui responded and turned around to face Cordelia.

"We finally meet face to face, Yui Komori. Too bad I can't kill you in my current state." Cordelia lamented, releasing a sigh.

"Whose side are you on?" Yui asked, getting straight to the point. "You know the truth. I know the truth. What's your choice?"

"I'd rather keep you guessing."

Yui shrugged. "Fine, not like I expected much out of the mistress."

Instead of the heartache she expected, Yui found Cordelia giving her a knowing look.

"You want to kill the Sakamaki brothers, no?"

"So?"

"Ayato, Laito and Kanato. They killed me."

"I don't really blame them, but what's your point?"

"An eye for an eye."

Yui perked up despite herself. "So you're going to help me?"

"I'll tell you what to do."

Yui nodded, signalling the woman to continue.

"Do you know what a vampire's weakness is?"

"Their arrogance?"

" _Love_." Cordelia spat out, disgusted by the word. "Love kills vampires."

Yui couldn't help but glare at Cordelia. "That doesn't help me at all."

"Make them fall in love with you, then when their guard is lowered? _Kill them all._ "

* * *

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_


	12. Ride

_•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

"There's something poetic about this," Yui mused out loud as she lay in her new bed, "Sleeping where a murder took place." she finished.

 _'Even if the victim deserved it.'_

She hissed in pain, trust Cordelia to cause her pain for being honest.

Yui wasn't going to bother unpacking or anything yet. Heck, she wasn't even going to go take a bath or anything.

 _"Make them fall in love with you, then when their guard is lowered? Kill them all."_

Cordelia's words ran through her head.

To her, making a vampire fall in love was _not_ easier than it sounded. In fact, it would be a hard task. If she even decided to go through with it. Burning down the mansion sounded easier than playing with emotions that may or may not exist.

"So stupid," she murmured, her eyes closing.

She really hated the world.

She also hated Cordelia for being a bitch, otherwise she wouldn't have that damned whore's heart beating inside her.

She hated Karlheinz too, for being an asshole.

She hated the Sakamaki brothers too.

Fuck, she even hated-

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That planet Earth turns slowly_

-Yui owlishly blinked, letting her phone ring for a while more, the song comforting her for some reason. Like a lullaby from a mother who she's never had before. Releasing a more calm breath, Yui reached out and grabbed her phone.

She rejected the call.

Glancing around the room, she made her way to the bathroom connected with her room. The bathroom was large and appealing, causing the human to roll her eyes as she turned the sink's faucet. Damn rich vampires.

Her phone ringed again.

This time she accepted the call.

"Hello love of my life."

"Are you trying to get killed?" Yui hissed, "They could be eavesdropping at any time, James. Fuck, I should have just gotten rid of my phone." she continued, ignoring how James let out a scoff.

"Look babe, you're smart. You wouldn't get killed."

"What do you want?"

"Um, am I not allowed to check in and say hi? Maybe even an I love you?" James sarcastically replied.

"Cut the crap," Yui ordered.

"Fine! Jeez, okay. Remember back when you were searching up ways to kill a vampire?"

Yui tensed. "James, what the fuck are you up to?"

Her fingers started tapping anxiously on the sink. She didn't want James to get himself involved. This was _her_ fight, not _his_.

"Nothing dangerous, I swear. Last night there was this old man at the club. He killed a vampire. I don't know how, but he did."

"James..."

"And I'm going to find out how."

"James, this is...good..."

"Yeah, I know. Thought I'd call and give you some much needed hope."

Hope was stupid.

But, if James really could find a way to kill vampires, then Yui would change her stance on things. This was the best news she's heard her whole life, sad, but true.

"But I guess you're pissed at me," James continued, sounding a bit pissed as well. "So maybe I should hang up, make sure the Sakamaki assholes don't kill you, huh?"

"James, wait."

He didn't say anything, probably too pissed to even talk to her, but he didn't hang up. Yui let out a frustrated noise.

"Fine, be mad. But for record? I'm not worried about _me_ getting killed, it's you I'm worried about. They're crazy and possessive."

"Guess what? I'm crazy too."

The line went dead.

Yui stuffed her phone back in her pocket and splashed her face with water before turning off the faucet. Grabbing a small towel, she left the bathroom while drying her wet face, feeling more relaxed.

* * *

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_

* * *

 _Slurp._

Subaru twitched, shifting a little away from Yui who was sitting next to him in the limo.

 _Slurp._

Was she doing that on purpose? Purposely drinking from the cranberry juice box so loudly?

 _Slurp._

"Oi," he quietly hissed at her, despite knowing that everyone else could hear them. Though they were indifferent to everything going on, they kept an eye on the scene, interest mildly piqued now that Subaru had spoken up.

"Hmm?" Yui raised an eyebrow.

Subaru let out an annoyed sigh and pointed to the juice box. As he opened his mouth to tell the girl to be quiet when drinking, he felt a straw in his mouth.

"Sip," Yui ordered, expression crossed between amused and indifferent.

Out of reflex, he obeyed, allowing the cold liquid to enter his system. It was ironic for some reason. Yet he found himself relaxing as he continued with the drink. Seeing the knowing glint in her eyes, he figured out that she had intentionally made sure he didn't start losing his temper.

An accomplishment, considering his own brothers couldn't do it so seamlessly.

"Aww, I'm so jealous right now Little Slut~!"

Yui simply rolled her eyes. "But, Laito, didn't I already tell you Subaru's on my top list of 'which Sakamaki would you fuck'?"

Subaru choked at the casual admission.

Reiji paused in reading.

"Eh?" Ayato managed in confusion.

"She's right. She did say that." Kanato nodded, remembering their little game of truth or dare.

Shu chuckled, "Subaru managed to win over the human without trying, what a twist."

"What can I say? I love chasing instead of being chased." There was a sharp edge to the way Yui said that.

Directed towards all of the Sakamaki brothers.

There was a silence.

For a moment, Subaru wondered if Yui was either brave or stupid.

Probably stupid.

"Too bad, Yours Truly enjoys the chase." Ayato commented as they arrived at school.

* * *

 _•~ ~•Diabolic Lovers•~ ~•_


End file.
